


Sucking Too Hard on Your Lollipop (Oh Love's Gonna Get You Down)

by Swordlesbiab



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Ooohoohoo this is a spicy one boys, PWP, Riding, inappropriate use of lollipops, theres a near death experience but that doesn't count, very little plot at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordlesbiab/pseuds/Swordlesbiab
Summary: Owen really screwed up this time, but he's pretty sure he can make it up to Curt.





	Sucking Too Hard on Your Lollipop (Oh Love's Gonna Get You Down)

**Author's Note:**

> The last thing I posted for this fandom was pure fluff, so it stands to reason that this one is just porn ig. Swinging right the other way. Based on some Concepts we discussed in the discord a while ago (I've been saying I'd write this for ages sadkfhjl).

Curt was furious. No, more than furious, Curt was fucking  _ livid _ . 

 

“This was supposed to be recon. Just get in, download the info the damn commies ditched, and get out. And all you had to do- All you had to  _ fucking _ do, was monitor the pressure levels on the dam! Barb gave you the numbers, I was doing the actual fucking  _ work _ , you just needed to look at a number on a screen and tell me if we were about to get crushed under a fucking  _ flood _ ! We could have died Owen! How could you have been so stupid?!” Curt ranted, shaking the water from his hair. They’d made it out, but barely; if Curt hadn’t noticed the cracks in the cement they’d have been killed.

 

Owen was silent. He’d been struck by some of the debris on the way out, and was still nursing the shock of his injury as well as the near brush with death. In any other situation Curt would have noticed and have been at his side in an instant, but right now the adrenaline was still coursing through his veins and stomping a steady pace along the worn out carpet in their hotel room as Curt whirled around again.

 

“Do you have nothing to say for yourself? Any other mission and I can’t get you to shut up, but the one time you’ve actually got something to answer for and that’s when you decide to clam up on me? Fucking typical! Just typical! I don’t even know why I bother, I swear to god!” It occurred to Curt suddenly that this was a decent impression of Cynthia. He considered sympathy briefly, having been on the receiving end of those rants many times himself, before shaking it off. This time the idiot deserved it. “Do you even care that we could have died back there?!” He yelled.

 

“Of course I fucking care, Curt! What do you take me for, some kind of psychopath? Yeah, obviously I’d give a shit if the man I’ve been shagging for the better part of the decade up and died because of me, and I already feel bloody awful, thank you very much!” Owen finally responded, getting to his feet. “All your yelling now won’t change what happened. And it was your own damn fault anyway, you know.”

 

“My fault? My fault you’re too fucking stupid to-”

 

“Yes, yours! You and those fucking lollipops you carry around everywhere! Do you have any idea how distracting that shit is?”

 

Curt fell silent. The glare he shot Owen was not unlike the looks he used in interrogations, looks that had made trained, jaded assassins break down in tears. “You almost got us killed because I had a snack, and you were horny. Because I was eating a lollipop and you couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to do your damn job.” His voice was deadly quiet. Owen faltered. Curt’s eye twitched and he turned around for a moment to regain his composure. He knew he was being harsh, but seeing a wall of water rushing down on him and the man he loved more than anything had been one of the most terrifying experiences of his career, and that was saying something. He knew, of course, that it had been an accident. He knew he could have done it just as easily, hell, he’d done some stupid shit too because Owen had picked the wrong moment to be unfairly attractive. But the image of his partner’s bleeding shoulder, and the water rushing up the stairs like it was coming to swallow them whole was burned into the backs of his eyes, and he couldn’t just let that go. Curt turned back around and sucked in a breath, ready to give Owen another piece of his mind, when he had a lollipop unceremoniously shoved between his parted lips, wrapper and all. Curt blinked.

 

“There.” Owen declared, “That’s a much more entertaining use of that pretty mouth.”

 

Curt blinked again. He hadn’t even noticed Owen taking a lollipop. He hadn’t realized Owen knew where he kept his candy stash. He couldn’t believe Owen had used that line. He couldn’t believe Owen thought that half-baked line would make up for  _ failing the easiest task he’d ever heard of _ . Curt ripped the candy from his mouth, but it was replaced almost immediately by Owen’s lips, warm and insistent as his tongue slipped into Curt’s open mouth. Curt’s eyes slid shut on instinct, his own tongue gliding along Owen’s in a way that was regrettably distracting. By the time Owen broke the kiss, Curt’s anger had all but disappeared completely. 

 

“You were saying?” Owen whispered against his mouth.

 

Curt grabbed Owen’s jaw as he replied, “Do that again.” Owen’s answering laugh was swallowed up between their mouths. Owen’s hands found Curt’s hips, pulling them both down onto the bed as his lips traced a line down across his partner’s jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses down his neck that made Curt sigh, choking out a gasp when Owen’s teeth found the junction between his neck and his shoulder. The images behind his eyes were replaced by Owen’s gaze as his hands slid up Curt’s shirt, pressing him down into the pillows. 

 

Owen pulled back again, “So what I’m getting is that I won this argument, hm?”

 

Curt was going to kill him. Curt was actually going to murder his boyfriend.

 

However, he thought, as Owen’s hand toyed with his chest, he was going to do that  _ later _ . “Fine, yes,” He conceded, “Just don’t stop.”

 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Owen reassured, tugging Curt’s shirt off the rest of the way, and starting on the buttons of his own, “but, ah, while we’re on the subject of what your pretty mouth does to me…” He trailed off. Curt grinned wickedly. 

 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” He asked, already tugging at Owen’s hips to move them so Owen was leaning against the headrest with Curt between his thighs. Curt lazily flicked at Owen’s fly while looking up at his partner, flushed, shirt half-undone, his carefully slicked-back hair in shambles around his face. Owen was a mess, and he’d never looked hotter. 

 

“Jesus, Curt, just get on with it.” Owen moaned as Curt stroked him through his pants.

 

“Get on with what, baby? I want you to ask.”

 

“Fuck, Curt.”

 

“Maybe later.”

 

“...Please. Fuck. Please wrap those perfect lips around my cock like a fucking lollipop; I’ve needed you like this all day.” Owen finally caved. 

 

“I’ll consider it,” Curt grinned up at him, finally undoing Owen’s pants and tugging them down, shifting so that Owen could get them off the rest of the way. 

 

Owen kept going as he did. “Such a fucking tease with those things, making me watch you play with them like you don’t know what it does to me. I know you know, I can see you staring at me while you lick at them, and there’s not a damn thing I can-  _ fuck Curt! _ ” he gasped as Curt dragged his tongue up Owen’s cock through his briefs. 

 

“Yes?” Curt chirped, “Sorry, babe, but that was getting a little whiny for my taste.”

 

“God, Curt,  _ please _ .” Owen moaned. 

 

Curt finally pulled Owen’s underwear down enough to get his mouth around his cock. The teasing was decidedly worth it for the broken way Owen moaned as Curt let his head fall until his nose brushed against Owen's stomach. Owen rolled his hips up and threaded a hand through Curt’s hair, pulling at it gently and making Curt groan around him. Curt pulled back, then bobbed his head until he had Owen writhing beneath him with the effort not to thrust into his mouth. Owen’s stomach tensed in the way that meant he was close to the edge. 

 

Owen dragged him off. “Not yet.” He gasped, “Want to get inside you still.”

 

“Fine by me,” Curt responded, throat still rough. He’d been uncomfortably hard for a while now, but with Owen making such gorgeous noises above him, he hadn’t felt the need to address the issue. He stripped the rest of his own clothing quickly before falling back into bed.

 

Owen pulled Curt up to meet him, slipping his tongue into his mouth for a moment before replacing it with his fingers. Curt sucked obligingly as Owen reached for the lube with his other hand. 

 

"Fuck, your  _ mouth, _ Curt." Owen hissed as Curt's teeth dragged along his fingertip. Curt pulled off with a pop,

 

"You already did that, doll, or do I need to remind yo-ahh!" He trailed off sharply, feeling one of Owen's fingers press up into him in one quick motion. 

 

Owen smirked, "You were saying?"

 

"Nn-more. More please, baby." Curt moaned shamelessly. Owen slipped another finger in, returning his other hand to Curt's mouth as he stretched him.

 

Owen added a third, watching Curt's mouth work with undisguised intent. "You think you're ready for me, love? You want my cock inside you now?" He punctuated the question with a clever twist of his fingers that made Curt nearly scream. 

 

Curt wasn't entirely ready to cede the upper hand yet. He leaned forward with his hands on Owen's chest until his lips brushed against his ear. Curt moaned, low and deliberate, and murmured, "Yeah, come on baby. Fuck me. Let me ride that pretty dick of yours," before pulling off Owen's fingers and seating himself on his cock in one smooth motion. 

 

Owen's head tipped back as he groaned, hands finding Curt's hips with a grip Curt knew would leave bruises. Curt set a rhythm, curling his hands into Owen's chest as he bounced in his lap, Owen's hips jerking up to meet him thrust for thrust. For a while, the only sounds filling the room were the smack of skin against skin,  and both men's laboured breathing, with the occasional moan when a thrust hit home just right. 

 

Curt twisted his hips slightly, wrenching a broken scream from Owen's lips. "You took me to bed to apologize, and yet I'm still doing all the work. It's, ah, it's just not right." He chided. 

 

Owen quirked an eyebrow. "You, uh, want me to pull my, mmm, my weight?" He asked, and before Curt could answer, redoubled his pace; pounding into him hard enough that Curt's legs gave out. Curt could feel his nails digging into Owen's shoulders, but if his partner noticed he didn't say a thing, focusing entirely on reducing Curt to a whining, needy mess. 

 

Curt could feel the heat gathering in his belly, stoked by Owen's broken moans as he fucked him. Owen's thrusts became more and more erratic, until he finally stuttered to a stop, gasping out Curt's name as he came. He fell back, boneless, and grabbed Curt's cock in his hand, finally tipping Curt over the edge as he finished across Owen's chest. 

 

Curt breathed heavily for a moment, then dragged a thumb through the mess. "My cum's a good look on you." He sighed, "You're so pretty like this."   
  


Owen pulled him in for a kiss, "You're gorgeous," he murmured,  as they pulled apart. Curt fell back onto the bed as Owen went to get a cloth, which was used and promptly forgotten in the corner in favour of holding Curt close as the two savoured their afterglow. 

 

"Dare I ask if I'm forgiven?" Owen ventured.

 

"Mmm," Curt responded tiredly, "almost. Do that again in the morning and we'll see."

 

Owen laughed quietly like a gentle melody,  lulling Curt off into a very contented sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it, the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Feel free to like, comment, and subscribe, or just kudo and comment since this isn't youtube. I'm theguywhodidntlikeblogs on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
